Compromise
by kunaineck
Summary: A set of stories with no spoilers and set sometime after movie. Chad/Tucker. Semi-Sorta-Dubcon. PWP. Completed but more will probably come forth...
1. Chapter 1

Tucker groaned as he woke slowly, a slight pounding in his head telling him that he probably shouldn't have drank that last beer. Shifting slightly, Tucker was shocked to find that he was tied to a chair. Immediately he began to struggle. His head shot up in surrprise when he heard somebody tsking.

"What-?" He couldn't form any words as Chad walked into the light. His face seemingly fixed as if it had never been burnt.

"I really don't appreciate seeing you all over her," Tucker squirmed under the other's glare. Seeing as it was all he could do considering he was tied down to a chair. Chad walked up to him, twirling that ever-present axe in his right hand.

"You're lucky that I forgive you. After all, even I can admit that she's a beautiful woman. It's not your fault you felt an attraction. However, you're not the first man to fall for that little slut. That...amatuer little gold digger...Although you will be the last if I have anything to say about it." Temporarily forgetting that he was the helpless one, Tucker growled,

"Don't you dare!" He sunk back quickly, however, when Chad gave him a sharp warning glare.

"If you care so much about her, it seems that I'll have to step it up, now doesn't it? In more ways than one I might add." The former college kid grew a large and menacing smile, walking up to the tied down hillbilly.

"Don't! I'll get rid of her just- just don't kill her!" The smile turned mocking.

"Aw, you worried for her safety? How adorable. Well, what do you say we come up with a compromise?" Tucker swallowed.

"C-compromise?"

"Yep! Her life, for your submission."

"WHAT?" The blond reared back, nearly rocking the chair to the floor. The brunet chuckled and climbed into his lap.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you good. Just as long as you do as I say. And hey, I'll even let you live a normal life. All you have to do is listen to me and make sure you don't start hanging onto anymore women like that. Or, anybody. Period." Tucker swallowed. He knew the only real choice was to go along with what the kid said, but there was something that kept bothering him.

"Why me? Why this? Just, why? Don't you hate me?" Chad frowned.

"After all this you still don't get it? Even if I did hate you as much as you seem to think, that doesn't mean I can't have a soft spot for you. At any rate, what do you say? You willing to go along with it? Or should I just kill her? You know I have no inhibitions anymore, I have no reason whatsoever to keep her alive." And he knew it was true. He could tell, just by looking into the kid's eyes. Tucker looked away.

"...All right...I'll go with it. Just...don't kill her."

"I promise." Chad replied solemnly.

"...Okay...So...What now?" The brunet chuckled lowly.

"Now, you get to do what I say." Out of the corner of his eye, Tucker noticed Chad had lowered his head. Before he had the chance to be confused, Tucker had to suck in a breath when the kid began sucking on his neck. Now, he may have been confused as to why, he wasn't so stupid as to not know what the kid had in store for him.

Tucker flinched when Chad bit the pale column of flesh. The brunet licked his way up the blond's neck, stopping to take a nip at the earlobe before whispering,

"We're gonna have some fun. You think you're up to it? Old man?" Tucker would have given a biting comment back if it wasn't for the kid grinding their crotches together. Instead, he groaned. Chad chuckled breathlessly as he continued to rock their hips together.

"Yeah, I think you can," He said with a grin. Tucker resisted the urge to groan at the loss of contact when the other slid off his lap and onto his knees in front of him. Another chuckle and Chad looked up at him from the floor.

"Don't worry. We're just getting started." He said, reaching for Tucker's fly. The aforementioned man squeezed the handles of the chair when the kid easily unbuttoned his jeans and freed his dick from both them and his boxers.

"Don't-" Tucker choked out when Chad grasped his rapidly hardening member. The blond's head fell back and his breathing deepened. Damn! The kid had talented fingers! Hips bucking of their own accord, Tucker let out a yelp when the tip of his cock was given a long swipe with the flat of Chad's tongue.

"Nice size, taste just right, I think this'll be perfect for me."

"Don't- You- I thought you wanted Allison!" Tucker shouted, trying to think of any reason whatsoever to get the kid to just STOP what he was doing. Sure, he was a guy and guys liked sex, but that didn't mean he was about to do it with some kid who didn't even like him.

"Wanted being the oprative word. If she wants your little friend then fine, I guess I'll just have to take you instead. Not that I'm really complaining." Chad replied easily with a shrug. Looking around in order to spark another thought that might help him, Tucker failed miserably as all he could see around was blackness and the light above him.

"Gah!" The hillbilly threw back his head again when his cock was unceremoniously enveloped between two warm, wet lips. Chad moaned, sending pleasant vibrations all around his dick. Tucker unconciously bucked his hips, letting out a shout when the other swallowed around him easily.

"Sh-Shit, kid. How did you-?" Chad pulled off him just long enough to say,

"No gag reflex." before going back down. No shit, no gag reflex! How many times had the kid done this?

A steady stream of moans were let loose from Tucker's mouth as the kid bobbed his head up and down. The things the brunet could do with his tongue was fucking amazing! Not to mention he could suck like an industrial vaccum.

All too soon the blond could feel the tightening of his balls, the telltale sign that he was about to come. He tried warning the kid. Despite the fact that Chad was the reason he was in this mess, Tucker knew that, if the kid choked, he could easily be blamed by the angry ex-college kid. And, seeing as he was still tied down, that would be a very dumb idea.

"Gonna-" The brunet knew exactly what he was going to say, but he sped up. Jacking the base of Tucker's cock and sucking as hard as he could. A final jerk of his hips and Tucker came, ejaculating down Chad's throat, the aforementioned swallowing everything eagerly.

Tucker fell limp as he finished, hardly able to believe what had just happened. Breathing heavily, Tucker could barely lift his eyes to watch Chad stand up. The brunet gave him a grin and undid his jeans. He had gone commando.

"What 're you...?" The blond managed to wheeze out as he managed to get his breathing back in control.

"Tell me, you ever have sex with a guy before?"

"What kinda question is that?" He growled. Chad shrugged.

"Just wanted to know. Doesn't really matter." He replied as he climbed back into Tucker's lap. Chad lifted himself up and pulled down his jeans to his knees before sitting onto Tucker's thighs.

"For your information, no I haven't." The hillbilly replied, trying to look away from the kid's obvious erection.

"Not even with your little friend?"

"Dale! Good God, No!" Tucker shivered at the thought. Sure he and Dale were best friends but to do that with each other? Ugh. Allison could have him like that if he wanted to. If he were to get it on with another guy it'd have to be someone more...

"Don't get away from me now. We still have the main course to go." Chad broke him out of his thoughts with a nip to his lips. Tucker swallowed deeply.

"M-Main course?" Chad pulled back to give him another, slightly eviler, grin. Grasping the sides of the blond's face, the brunet pulled their faces together. Their lips met and Tucker was hard-pressed not to open his lips to let the kid's tongue in.

Desite knowing that it was a bad idea, Tucker did eventually let the kid in. Although it was probably only because the kid had begun to rock his hips again, giving the blond hillbilly ANOTHER erection. Hot damn! He hadn't gotten this hard, this fast since he was a teen himself!

As the two- Tucker was hesitant to say 'made out' -Chad released one side of his face. At first he ignored it, instead choosing to focus on the lips pressed against his and their deuling tongues. However, when he heard a THUNK! nearby the blond nearly pulled back.

He didn't have to as Chad did so himself. Right before he speared himself right on Tucker's newly rock hard cock.

"Shit!" They both hissed. Tucker in surprise and Chad in pleasure.

"Don't you- ugh -don't you have to be prepared?" Tucker groaned. Chuckling breathlessly, Chad began moving himself up and down.

"Oh, I'm open, don't you worry about that, heh, Ngh! I'm not...not gonna- hah -last long. I hope you- hah -don't like that shirt." Chad told him. Tucker could only groan as the brunet rode him quickly, setting a fast pace that had Tucker bucking his hips through a pleasure-filled haze.

Tucker knew he wasn't going to last long either. What with the kid clenching his ass muscles the way he was and letting out a steady stream of curses and "Yes! Oh yes!"es.

All too soon Tucker was coming again. Despite another warning, the kid sped up.

They both came at the same time, Chad surging forward and biting his neck harshly. Just before he blacked out, Tucker heard the kid say into his ear,

"Remember the deal, Tucker."

Tucker shot up into a sitting position, looking around frantically for the former college kid. Seeing nobody, he sighed in relief. Just a dream. Without realizing it, he began rubbing the side of his neck as he slid out of his bed. He hobbled lightly into the adjacent bathroom and began to wash his face.

Finished with that, Tucker lifted his head. And saw a huge hicky mark on the side of his neck.

"Holy shit..." He groaned. So much for a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital room was dark for nighttime sleeping so it took Tucker a bit for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he prayed to God that he was hallucinating.

"Evening, hillbilly," Oh shit. Tucker opened his mouth to call for somebody while pressing the nurse call button at the same time. He barely managed to get out a syllable before he was being choked.

"Now, now. I don't think that's a very good idea, do you?" Fixed-face-Chad growled. Tucker swallowed. The frown on the college kid's face turned into a wicked grin.

"If you think I didn't cut the line, you must take me for some kind of moron," The blond's hand froze. Chad gave a small chuckle, releasing Tucker's throat. The blond didn't attempt to make a sound.

"Good boy."

"What do you want? And how did you...?" Tucker whispered just loud enough for the kid to hear.

"Let's just say, I have connections. As for what I have in store for you? Well, let's also say it's a good thing you're technically already half-naked. Makes my job easier." Tucker swallowed, two things on his mind. Castration and mutilation.

The blond looked around frantically for anything that could help him. However, he never got the chance before Chad hefted himself onto the bed and pinned his limbs down.

"Now," Chad began, "what should I start with first? This?" The brunet traced his hand over the blond's torso, twisting a nipple. "Or maybe I should just go with here?" Sliding his hand down Tucker's chest, Chad squeezed his crotch. "Heh, yeah, I think I'd like that." Oh God!

"I don't wanna be a eunich." Chad's face twisted into confusion at his words, before he grinned again.

"Oh don't you worry about that. I have plans for your cock. Believe you me," Tucker swallowed again. Something about the kid's smile was promising him something he'd probably be thinking about for some time. "Still, as it stands, we don't have much time together before I have to leave. Seeing about that, it seems I won't have time to prepare myself if I want to clean you up after all this. Good thing I have a high pain threshold."

The kid was fast in his movements, quickly throwing his blanket to the side. Chad then unzipped his jeans, pushed them and his underwear down just enough to expose his cock and ass and lifted up Tucker's medical gown.

Before the blond could question what the kid was doing, Chad grasped his cock and jacked it fast and efficiently, easily giving Tucker a reluctant erection. As he did so, the hillbilly finally got the hint. The kid had to be out of his mind! Well, considering he had tried outright KILLING Tucker, Dale and Allison for no good reason, he shouldn't have been surprised that Chad was crazy at the very least. Still, even as the kid mounted him, Tucker couldn't believe that Chad would go from killing to sex. With HIM of all people!

It wasn't until Chad practically dropped himself onto Tucker's cock that the blond had to admit to himself that yes, this shit was real. Not to mention felt good as all Hell. The kid chuckled breathlessly and slowly began to ride him. Tucker fisted his fingers as he tried not to let out moans of pleasure. He failed miserably.

"Ah! Yeah, that's it! That's it hilbilly, fuck me!" Chad growled. Tucker groaned as his hips began bucking up of their own accord. Unable to help himself, he grasped the kid's hips and thrust up as fast as he could. The brunet's head flew back and he shouted, obviously uncaring of the fact that anybody could have come in and seen them in order to find out who had shouted.

"F-fuuuck!" Tucker growled, unable to keep his voice down. Chad was just as loud, not to mention the slap! slap! slap! of their bodies meeting. "Gu-gunna come!" The blond warned when he felt the telltale signs of impending climax.

"Come on, hillbilly. Come on!" Chad commanded, grasping Tucker's shoulders hard enough to bruise.

Without thinking, Tucker brought one of his hands to the kid's erection, swiftly moving over it with harsh strokes. They came at the same time.

Tucker was barely aware of Chad cleaning him up before sauntering out the door, a slight limp in his step.

"Crazy fucking college kid." He slurred before falling back to sleep.

"Hey buddy, how you feelin'?"

"I'm feelling high on..." sex "...perscription medication." Dale grinned.

"Oh, I got something for you. Along with your favorite sipping utensil." Tucker grinned lazily as he took the proffered beer and straw. First, great sex, then, beer? His luck seemed to be changing. Even if the sex WAS with some psycho college kid. It had been amazing and the beer was even ice cold!

"So, did you ask her out or what?"

"Well, I was going to, but the right time never came up...But then she mentioned she was a pretty good bowler, so...we're going bowlin'."

Tucker grinned lazily as he told his friend to get out.

He had barely managed to finish and put down his beer, before the nurse walked in.

"Well, well. Looks like you're in a good mood, Tucker." Chad said amiably.

Well, shit.

Who knew the kid could pull off a nurse's uniform?


End file.
